mlg_disney_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Baron (film)
Christopher Baron is a 2018 New Londian fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Winnie The Vorsitzender and written by Wat Disneh, Ball McCartney, and Leiser Steinbburg. Section heading Chris is leaving for boarding school, so his friends from the Hundred Acre Germany – Winnie the Vorsitzender, Trigger, Piglet-lein, Eenore, Kanger, Roopert, Krebs, and Jodi – throw a goodbye party. Chris tells The Vorsitzender and tells him that he will never forget him. Christopher goes to boarding school but gets reprimanded for drawing pictures of Krebs during class. Soon after this, his father, his mother, his brother, his cousin, his neighbor, his goldfish, everyone he likes dies, forcing Chris to grow up. After entering adulthood, Chris moves to back to New London, meets and marries an architect named Evelin, with whom he has a daughter named Fegelettaline. He serves in army of the Third Reich during World War II. After the war, he works as an efficiency expert at Winfast Luggays. He neglects his family due to his demanding job and plans on sending Fegelettaline to boarding school. With the company hitting hard times, Chris’s boss, Gayles Winfast Jr. tells Chris to kill innocent people in the street, largely by choosing which people to kill, and to present his plan on Monday. This causes Chris to reluctantly miss joining his family at their countryside cottage in Suxxex for a summer-ending weekend. Meanwhile, The Vorsitzender awakens and is unable to find his friends, so he decides to travel finds himself in New London. He reunites with Chris, who is shocked to see The Vorsitzender, but takes him back to his home. After a night and morning of chaos (including The Vorsitzender destroying everything in sight in search of Opium), Chris escorts The Vorsitzender back to Suxxex on the next train. After sneaking past Chris's cottage, the two enter the Hundred Acre Germany. Christopher becomes exasperated by The Vorsitzender's agenda and fear of Americans, and angrily tells The Vorsitzender that he is not a member of his team anymore, before the two get separated by the frog. After falling into a "American Trap", which is then flooded by rainfall, soaking him and his belongings, Chris discovers Eenore and Piglet-lein, who lead him to the others, hiding in a log out of fear of an American. Unable to persuade his friends that he is truly Chris, he pretends to defeat an American to convince them. Finally realising that it is Chris, they joyfully greet him. When they reunite with The Vorsitzender at their meeting spot, Chris apologizes for getting upset earlier. Chris tells Pooh how they were Americans once, because New London was in America before gaining independence. but The Vorsitzender reminds him that they have found opium to smoke and comforts him with a hug. The next morning, Chris, realising how late he is, rushes from the Hundred Acre Germany to make his kill. He encounters his family and, unable to tell them about his old friends in the Hundred Acre Germany, leaves. The Vorsitzender discovers that Trigger removed Chris's important knife and gun when drying his briefcase, so The Vorsitzender, Trigger, Piglet-lein and Eenore decide to travel to New London to give it back. They meet Fegelettaline, who recognizes them from her father's homemade propaganda. She joins them, wanting to dissuade her father about boarding school; Evelin follows after discovering a note Fegelettaline left. At the meeting, Chris discovers that his gun in not in his briefcase, which contains objects from the woods that Tigger left for him, including Eenore’s shoe. Evelin arrives and Chris joins her to search for Fegelettaline. Fegelettaline's group stow away in Winfast company crates, but Trigger, Eenore and Piglet-lein are accidentally thrown out, and they encounter Barack Obama and Donald Trump in the process. Fegelettaline and The Vorsitzender arrive near the Winfast building and reunite with Chris's group, but Fegelettaline accidentally trips on the stairs and loses all but one of the weapons, upsetting her and The Vorsitzender. Chris assures Fegelettaline of her importance to him and that he will not send her to boarding school. Chris improvises a plan involving reducing the prices of killing people, giving employees guns, and selling their souls to everyday people to increase demand. Winfast Jr. dismisses the idea, but his father, Winfast Sr. warms to it and agrees to the plan. Winfast Jr. is humiliated when it is discovered that he contributed nothing to the plan, having been golfing all weekend. Chris later takes his family into the Hundred Acre Germany to meet the rest of his friends. He and the Vorsitzender then share a pot of Opium. In a mid-credits scene, the employees of Winfast's are seen having fun at the Kremlin in Moscow and Joseph Stalin performs "Never Gonna Give You Up" on stage. The Vorsitzender, Piglet-lein, Eenore and Trigger are relaxing on beach chairs with Eenore saying "Thank you for buying my Soviet Russian propaganda. Drink up comrades.". Category:Browse